Vegihan Goes To High School
by OmegaNY
Summary: Vegita and Gohan are forced to fuse, jsut to find that due to Gohan's human side, they cannot unfuse. While Gohan makes up 3/4 of the new being, he is still left with a slightly more evil personality. Even with these circumstances, ChiChi is forcing Veg
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
This happens after Cell Saga and before Saiyaman.  
  
****************  
Vegihan Goes To High School  
****************  
  
Prologue:  
  
It had been seven years since Cell was defeated, or so they thought. The Cell from the future was killed, but little did they know that the Cell from their own time was alive and well, and having found the a few dead cells from the old Cell, he was now perfect. The new Cell was actually twice as powerful as the old one. With a new sample of cells from Gohan, he was now more powerful than Gohan. Vegeta and Gohan had no choice but to use the new fusion technique they heard Goku tell them from heaven. Vegeta and Gohan fused, and were able to barely able to defeat Super Cell. When it came time to unfuse, they were shocked to find that they could not.  
  
Since Gohan was only half Saiyan, only that half fused with Vegeta's whole body. So, to unfuse would basically kill Vegeta by only leaving half his body. Gohan decided to allow Vegeta to stay fused with him. Gohan made up 3/4 of his new body, and Vegeta made up the rest. He still looked like Gohan, but he now had a evil smirk, and his personality had become slightly evil. Bulma worked on an invention to undo the damage, while ChiChi forced the new being to go to school. They took up the new name, Vegihan, and enrolled in Orange Star High School. 


	2. Ground Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
Author's Note: I have already written like 4 chapters, and I will try to stay ahead of the game and only load one a day.  
  
****************  
Vegihan Goes To High School  
****************  
Chapter 1: Ground Rules  
  
It was the day before school was to begin, and Vegihan was adjusting himself to the new sensation of being fused. "Let's get some ground rules out of the way." Gohan told Vegita. "I agree. There are some things we need to get straight." Vegita replied. "First, do not kill anyone.for any reason.unless its someone like Cell. Second, refer to people by their correct name, not `Woman' or `Brat'". Third, while you may have bonded with Bulma, I have not bonded with anyone, and I would like you to not sabotage my chances with girls. Fourth, no showing our powers. Can you handle that?"   
  
Gohan asked. "Fine, I agree, as long as you agree to some of my ground rules. First, no backing down from fights or challenges. Second, we can use some of our power to show off, just not a lot. Third, let me do the fighting. Fourth, if someone tries to make fun of you, they will get is right back at them. Now, can you do that?" Vegita asked with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, sounds good to me, now lets go get some bad guys!!" Gohan yelled with a smile. Vegita returned the smile, and Vegihan flew up in the air and headed towards the city.  
  
Vegihan changed into SSJ2, and proceeded to speed up towards the sound of gunfire. Luckily for Vegihan, when he goes into SSJ or SSJ2, the Vegita to Gohan ratio goes from twenty-five percent to fifty percent, making him look totally different. Vegihan landed in front of a super market and found what he was looking for. It seemed that the police attempted to arrest three men in the super market, but they made a mistake and the men got outside, with weapons. Vegihan walked right into the path of the bullets.  
  
The bullets bounced off of Vegihan's body, as he walked closer to the crooks. He charged up his ki to attack when Gohan yelled, "Vegita!!! No Killing!!!" Vegihan then took the ball of ki he was preparing, and shrunk it into a ball the size of a marble. Vegihan left it in front of the crooks and walked away. The crooks stared at the ball until Vegihan quickly turned and caused the ball to explode, sending all three crooks flying back. The crooks were unconscious and would soon realize they were blind. Vegihan turned towards the cops, gave a salute, and flew off towards home. They got their clothes, lunch, bags, books, and papers ready for tomorrow, and then they went to sleep.  
  
****************************  
R&R...I already got some more chapters written, and I will load them faster if you review.  



	3. On The Way To School…Meet Videl

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
Author's Note: I decided to post another chapter or two to get the story going along...I used to write my old story with chapters that were longer than some stories, but they were only updated every week or more. So I will realise almost daily or every other day, if possible, another short chapter.  
  
****************  
Vegihan Goes To High School  
****************  
  
Chapter 2: On The Way To School.Meet Videl  
  
"See you later mom!!!" Vegihan yelled to ChiChi as he jumped on Nimbus and flew off towards school. It was way too early to fly himself, and he liked the relaxing pace that Nimbus held. Before long, they were over the city, and Vegihan noticed he had fifteen minutes until school began. A high pitched alarm went off at a bank, and Vegihan flew towards it. When he got there, the criminals were still loading up the car wile dodging police fire. Vegihan went SSJ2 and drop down right in the center of the criminals. He yelled as he powered up, causing the ground to shake violently. The ki buildup knocked the criminals to the ground, and Vegihan quickly took all the guns from them and tied them up.  
  
"Hey, who are you?!?" A girl yelled from behind him. He turned around to look at her, and noticed by her badge that she went to his school. Vegihan thought about it and decided. "Me?? I'm..I'm..Saiyaman!!" He told the girl. Gohan had the urge to do a funny dance, but Vegita stopped him. "Never heard of you.Saiyaman. My name is Videl, daughter of Herecule, the strongest man on the planet." Videl said with pride. Vegihan could barely keep himself from laughing. "Well, Miss Videl, I have to be going now. I am sure we will meet again." Vegihan told her. He flew up into the air and went super speed towards the school.  
  
When he got there, he went on the roof and changed back into normal Vegihan. He walked down the hallway and towards his classroom, waiting to take on his greatest challenge ever, his first class. He opened the door and asked for the teacher. The teacher walked towards him while Vegihan told him who he was and why he was there. "A new student??? Okay then, I'll introduce you to the class." The teacher told Vegihan.  
  
****************  
R&R for more chapters! 


	4. The First Class

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
Author's Note: I am willing to take suggestions but only by email or AIM, not by review.  
  
****************  
Vegihan Goes To High School  
****************  
  
Chapter 3: The First Class  
  
"Attention Students!!! We have a new student today. His name is Vegihan, and he received perfect scores on all his entrance exams. Now, I hope that everyone will be nice to him and help him around since this is his first time in the school." The teacher told the class. "Is there an empty seat that Vegihan can sit in?" He asked the class, searching for a hand raised to point out a seat. The teacher wasn't ready for what happened next. "He can sit here! No, he can sit here. Do you want to sit here? I'd like you to sit next to me.." Several girls began saying, obviously giving the impression that they thought he was handsome.  
  
Vegihan looked for a seat next to one of these girls, until he recognized Videl sitting near the back of the class. Next to her was a blond, muscular guy and another pretty girl. He saw the empty chair next to the girl and went towards it. "Mind if I sit here?" Vegihan asked the girl. "Not at all! My name is Merissa, with an `E'." Merissa told Vegihan. "Thank you." Vegihan said as he sat down. "Hey, Vegita, let me handle the schoolwork, alright?" Gohan asked Vegita. "Fine." Vegita replied, sounding somewhat uninterested.  
  
"So, Vegihan, where do you live?" Merissa asked, trying to engage in some small talk. "I live in the mountain region about 250 miles away from here." Vegihan replied, but then almost smacked himself. "Wow! You must have to get up really early to get here on time." Merissa replied, only half believing Vegihan's statement. "Not really. I don't use a car, I have my own personal aircraft that I use to fly me back and forth. It gets me here pretty fast." Vegihan told her, wondering where he got such a good answer from. Then he realized it must have been Vegita.  
  
"Cool, maybe you can give me a ride someday!! I've never flown in a personal jet before!!" Merissa told Vegihan. "Maybe. It isn't that easy to ride or fly, it's a pretty old model that my dad got as a kid and kept around.until he died." Vegihan told Merissa, who noticed the sad look come upon his face when he talked about his dad's death. Although she knew it was wrong, Merissa decided to press the subject. "When did he die?" She asked in a concerned, sympathetic voice. "About seven years ago. He was a great dad, and he gave up his life to save mine. I miss him, but I know he is in heaven watching down on me." Vegihan told Merissa in a somber voice.  
  
Merissa remembered about Videl's mother and decided to use it to introduce her. "My friend over here is Videl, her mother died when she was a lot younger. You two would get along." Merissa said, getting Videl's attention. Videl just gave a weak smile and blushed. It was obvious to Vegita that Videl thought he was very good looking, but that wasn't apparent to Gohan. So Vegita let him know, causing Gohan and Vegihan to blush. The small talk continued for the rest of class, until the bell rang, signaling time for PE.  
  
*************************  
This story will probably be many chapters long...R&R to get more out sooner. 


	5. PE Class

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
Author's Note: As I have said before, I am willing to take suggestions but only by email or AIM, not by review. This is to allow me to respond to your questions. Now, about the small chapter, I am sorry, but the next couple are bigger. I know it isn't nice, but to quell the restless fans and to keep the story at a top spot for ppl to find, smaller chapters work better.  
  
****************  
Vegihan Goes To High School  
****************  
  
Chapter 4: PE Class  
  
  
The game was in the third inning before Vegihan had a turn at bat. The pitcher, Videl, threw the ball as hard as she could, to a speed that most people couldn't even see. The Vegita part of Vegihan decided to have some fun by mocking Videl. He just held up the bat for the first pitch and yelled, "Don't you got anything faster? It's hard to hit slow balls!!!" Vegihan struck a nerve and the next pitch was almost twice as fast as the first. Once again, Vegihan didn't swing. "Haha, so how did you like that?" Videl yelled with a laugh.  
  
"A little better, but still not challenging. I think the you aren't even in my league." Vegihan said, pressing even more of Videl's buttons. "Grrrr.I think you are just lying to piss me off. I bet you can't even hit a slow ball!!" Videl yelled to them, the anger getting to her. "Fine then, give me your best shot!!!" Vegihan yelled. "HERE COMES!!!!" Videl yelled and threw the ball. Vegihan closed his eyes, put his good hand, the right hand, behind his back, and swung with the left hand on the bat only.  
  
The ball was hit so hard that it ripped the cover off and sent the stringy inside flying. Everyone just stared at Vegihan as he laughed. Videl just looked at him with a shocked look on her face. She threw her most powerful pitch, one that had never been hit before, and Vegihan hit it with his eyes closed and one hand behind his back. "Not bad for my first time playing baseball. Hey, can I be the pitcher now??" Vegihan said with a Vegita smirk. "Uhhhh.Sure.." The coach barely managed to say.  
  
Using his ki, Vegihan was able to move the ball in impossible directions. No one could hit the ball, until finally, Videl came to bat. Unknown to Gohan, Vegita had an idea planned her Videl. Vegihan told the catcher to move out of the way, because he was putting the heat on it. He then proceeded to throw two balls so fast that they were on the ground behind Videl before they could see him throw it. He prepared the last ball but Vegita decided to spice things up by adding some extra ki into it. Vegihan slowed down the ball, until it was only going about 80 MPH. Videl saw it and swung.  
  
A loud almost explosion sound could be heard, and when the dust settled, Videl's aluminum bat had a hole in it. Vegita was hysterical and Gohan couldn't help but laugh. This caused Vegihan to started laughing loudly. Videl had swung so hard that she was on the ground. When she saw what happened, her face formed a shocked look. But then, she saw Vegihan laughing, and she got pissed. Videl walked out to the pitcher mound to give him a piece of her mind. When she got there, Vegihan said, "I guess there are some people who are better than you at some things.or everything." He went to far.  
  
Videl wound back and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. Vegihan didn't even flinch. She began a volley of kicks and punches, only to find Vegihan blocking each one with one finger. He bent down, still blocking Videl's hits, and picked up three rocks. Vegihan started juggling the rocks while still blocking all of Videl's moves. He then closed his eyes and started hopping on one foot while doing this. After a few more minutes, Videl stopped her attacks and admitted defeat. "Videl, face it, I'm better than you. It's in my blood. Maybe I will give you a training lesson one day.if you are nice." Vegihan told her.  
  
Just then, the bell rang and PE Class was over. It was time to head back to the room with an angered Videl, an excited Merissa, and a shocked class. Little did Vegihan know that four men had just taken over a train heading north through the city. He would find out soon enough, as Videl would be called in to help. Will Saiyaman make another appearance? Find Out in the Next Chapter!! Chapter 5: The Call To Duty  
  
**************************  
R&R PLZ! Your reviews are making these chapters come quicker!! How do you like the ending??? I will be doing something like this at the end of chapters from now on. 


	6. The Call To Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
Author's Note: Unless I get a few more reivews, I will not update thsi story for a LONG time...so please review!!  
  
****************  
Vegihan Goes To High School  
****************  
  
Chapter 5: The Call To Duty  
  
"Beep.Beep.Videl.This is the police chief, a train was boarded by criminals and is now out of control. It is heading for the broken bridge, with at least 75 passengers on board. If they get to the bridge hey will fall off into the canyon. You must get on board the train, take care of the criminals, and stop it before the train reaches the end. The train is moving very fast, and I don't know if your small copter can reach it in time. Please, hurry Miss Videl, you are our only hope!!!" The Police Chief said with a worried voice. "I gotta go now!!" Videl yelled to her teacher as she ran for the door.  
  
"Wait, Videl. I can get you there faster!!" Vegihan yelled. "We will take my ride!!" Vegihan told her. He hopped down the stairs to the door and they both ran out of the school and into the parking lot. "So, where is this ride??" Videl asked sarcastically. "I will show you. FLYING NIMBUS!!!" Vegihan yelled. Just then a green cloud appeared in the sky and flew next to Vegihan. He jumped on and motioned Videl to follow. She was able to jump on as well, since her heart was good, and they flew at top speed towards the train.  
  
"How in the hell can this thing fly?!?" Videl yelled to Gohan as they were going a couple hundred miles per hour. "It is magical.there is a lot of stuff that you wouldn't understand. Anyways, I will drop you off and call on my friend Saiyaman to help.he is really strong." Vegihan said. He dropped Videl off on top of the train, and she quickly got in. The bad guys were in the next cabin, and Videl had to get through them to get to the controls. She broke in and started attacking, but much to her avail, they pulled out weapons and a small box with a button on it.  
  
"Hey girly, you aren't gonna fight us, or we will push this button, and the controls to the train will short circuit. Then everyone will die. She stood in fear and decided she had no choice but to give up. She put her ands in the air and looked at the man with the remote. "HAHA.I'm going to push it anyways!" He yelled with laughter. He moved his finger to the button, but right before he could press it, a man surrounded in a golden flame broke through the wall of the cabin and punched the man in his back. A sickening crack was heard as Saiyaman shattered his spine, permanently paralyzing him. The remote flew out of his hands and on the floor. He looked to the other criminals and smiled. About half a second later, two more criminals were on the floor, and Saiyamn had the other in his grasp. He threw him hard into the floor, but the criminal accidentally fell on the remote, pressing the button.  
  
An explosion came from the Control Room, as the whole control board burnt out. "Sayaiman, the train is going to fall into the canyon!!! You gotta stop this train!!!" Videl yelled. "I'm on it, now clear out the first three cabins, for they are gonna get destroyed." Saiyaman yelled, as he flew out of the cabin and in front of the train. He waited a few seconds for the train to clear out, and then he got to work. "Kamehameha!!!" Saiyaman yelled, as he blasted the first two trains, causing an explosion that destroyed the third. The force of the explosions and ki brought the rest of the train to a halt. He went back inside to see if everything was all right. "Thank you, Saiyaman!! You saved us all." Videl said.  
  
"It wasn't all my doing, thank Vegihan for calling me and helping you get here in time. He is a very nice kid, once you get to know him." Saiyaman told Videl, and then he flew off. About half a minute later, Vegihan returned with nimbus. "Ready to go back to school??" Vegihan asked her politely. "Yeah." Videl replied. She jumped on nimbus and gave Vegihan a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Thank you Vegihan, you deserved that. Don't get any ideas though. I would like you to train me though.if you don't mind." Videl told Vegihan as she rested in his arms to keep herself from falling off Nimbus. "Sure think. We can start next week." Vegihan told her as they arrived at school.  
  
Well, Saiyaman and Vegihan saved the day, and Videl is very thankful. Now they have to return to class, get their homework, and get ready to go home. But what surprises wait for Vegihan? Will his secret be revealed? Will he and Videl start dating? Find out the answer to some of these questions in the next chapter. Chapter 6: Show and Tell  
  
*********************  
R&R...thats all i gotta say. 


	7. Show And Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
Author's Note: Unless I get a few more reivews, I will not update thsi story for a LONG time...so please review!!  
  
****************  
Vegihan Goes To High School  
****************  
  
Chapter 6: Show And Tell  
  
  
Back in school, the teacher had already finished the class and was assigning homework. Videl and Vegihan ran in just in time to hear it. "Your homework for tomorrow is to bring in something special to you for show and tell. It can be anything except vulgar or obscene things. You will be required to stand in front of class and explain why what you bring is special to you. Have fun and I will see you tomorrow!" The teacher told the class. Vegihan walked out of the class, wondering what to bring to school for show and tell.  
  
He turned the corner towards his locker to find Merissa leaning against it, obviously waiting for him. He walked up to her and initiated a conversation. "Um.Hey Merissa, what brings you here?" Vegihan ask nervously. "Well, I was wondering if I could get a ride with you?" Merissa asked sweetly. Vegihan was about to answer yes when the school bully walked up behind him. "Hey, what are you doing with my girl?!?" Sharpner asked. "I am not your girl, and I can ask Vegihan for a ride if I want to." Merissa told him.  
  
Vegihan tried to move away from the fight until Sharpner brought him back in. Out of nowhere, Sharpner threw a punch at Vegihan while his back was turned. Vegihan, able to feel the punch coming, turned around and caught it in his hand. Sharpner was freaked out by Vegihan's speed, and tried to run away, but Vegihan wouldn't let go. "Hey, Vegita, let go!" Gohan screamed. "No way, Gohan. Its time for you to earn some respect." Vegita told Gohan. With that, Vegihan squeezed his hand.  
  
Loud snaps and cracks could be heard as Sharpner's bone broke in his hand. "Merissa, get out of here!!" Vegihan yelled, as Gohan used the last bit of his control to push her to safety. Then, Vegita took over. An evil smirk came over Vegihan's face, as all the lockers in the hallway burst open, and he used his ki to send Sharpner into the far wall. Sharpner was now a bloody pulp, and lay unconscious at the end of the hallway. But Vegihan wouldn't let up.  
  
Vegita had somehow completely taken control of Vegihan, and was now going to kill Sharpner. Upon realizing this, Gohan knew he had one choice. Gohan attempted to unfuse, causing a great pain to surge through Vegita. Gohan retook control and fled out of the school and straight to Capsule Corp, to think. When he arrived, Bulma noticed his condition and brought him inside to the lab. She decided that it was up to her to stop Vegita. "Vegihan, or should I say Vegita? If you don't let Gohan have control and stay peaceful, then you will be spending your nights alone when you are unfused." Bulma told him.  
  
"Now, I have made some progress with the unfusing process, and it seems I should be able to unfuse you within a month. For now, I have some things for you to do." Bulma told Vegihan. "What, more tests?" Vegihan asked with an annoyed voice. "No. Trunks is missing his father and Goten is missing his brother who is like a father to him. You need to spend time with them, so you can play with Trunks now, and Goten when you get home." Bulma explained to Vegihan. "Fine, where is that brat?" Vegihan asked, looking for Trunks.   
  
The day went on, and late that night, Vegihan left for home. He still needed to spend time with Goten, but then he got an idea. The next morning, Gohan and Goten flew to school on Nimbus together. When they arrived, Gohan brought Goten to his class to the surprise of everyone. "What is that kid doing here?" The teacher asked. "He is my show and tell project. Do you want me to explain?" Vegihan asked. The teacher nodded. "Okay then, here goes. My dad died seven years ago while my mom was pregnant, and she gave birth to Goten, my little brother. He never met my dad, but he looks just like he did as a kid." Vegihan told everyone.  
  
"Since he doesn't have my dad around to take care of him, I do it instead. He is very strong and smart. He spends most of his time either playing with me or at home with my mom, helping her do things. Now that my dad isn't around, she gets lonely. So, I decided that he was something special to me, so I brought him for show and tell." Vegihan told the class. He then found his seat and sat down, noticing that Sharpner was missing today. So was Merissa. "Hey, Videl, where is Merissa?" Gohan asked. "She is at the hospital with Sharpner, someone beat him up pretty bad." Videl told him. "I guess she really did like him, and was just using us to make him jealous." Vegita told Gohan, who was already aware of this.  
  
Goten raced up the stairs after Gohan and sat in his lap, staring intently at the teacher. After a few minutes, Goten began bouncing up and down on Gohan's lap out of boredom. Unable to help himself, the Vegita side of Vegihan used his super speed to move out of his chair and into Merissa's chair, causing Goten to fall on the ground on his butt. His smile turned into a frown and his eyes showed signs of some tears. Gohan took control of Vegihan back and gave Goten a hug. "Sorry Goten. I was just teaching you a lesson. I know it didn't hurt that much." Vegihan told Goten with a smile.  
  
"I'm okay, big brother, I'm just bored. Mom never lets me go into the city, and when I get here, I'm stuck in class with you." Goten whined. "Don't worry, in about a minute, we get to go to PE. We are doing basic martial arts today. You wanna show them some of your stuff?" Vegihan asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. "You mean you are gonna spar with me? This is so cool! I always have to spar with Vegita and Trunks, but between school and studying, I never got to spar with you! I'm not nearly as good as you, though." Goten said to Vegihan very quickly. "Don't worry, I won't go Super Saiyan or use ki blasts, but neither can you. No flying either. We can't give away our secret, OK?" Vegihan asked his brother. "OK, big brother. I won't use those techniques if you don't." Goten told him.  
  
Just then, the bell rung and the class went to the outside field to fight. "Okay, Okay.Settle down class. We will be having martial arts matches out here. Now, is there anyone pair who know any martial arts that would like to fight?" the teacher asked. Goten took the cue and jumped out in front of the man, with Vegihan right behind him. " I wanna fight! Can I? Can I?" Goten begged. The teacher looked at Vegihan who just nodded. He took the signal and told them, "Okay then, take you fighting stances. Ready?!? BEGIN!!!"  
  
The fight begins between Vegihan and Goten, but can they really hide their power? Will Goten become Super Saiyan, Will Vegita take over and attack too hard? Will Saiyaman be discovered to be Vegihan? Find out on the next chapter of Vegihan Goes to High School! Chapter 7: The Fight Begins, Goten Goes Super Saiyan!! 


End file.
